


Music to my ears

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Guitars, Homelessness, Hope, Hugs, Humanity, Love, Music, Poverty, Trust, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah walks in on Laurel playing guitar, Laurel doesnt hear her.Music brings them together.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if Laurel can actually play guitar but why not?

Laurel paced around Dinahs apartment swigging her 3rd beer of the evening, Dinah was downstairs working on the bar they were swamped downstairs so Laurel figured she wouldnt be finishing til late. Leaving Laurel upstairs bored, she could go help of course or she could just drink free beer and be left alone with her thoughts. 

She decided on the latter feeling in a reflective mood rather than social, standing by the windows overlooking the city she let her mind wander...there weren't many happy memories after her family died but there were some moments where she had felt human again. She closed her eyes taking in a big breath, releasing it as she opened them her gaze fell to Dinahs guitar leaning against the wall.

It looked just like the guitar she used to play when she was living on the streets.. she walked over gently caressing the strings. Dinah wouldnt be back up for hours...she wouldnt mind Laurel having a little play anyway, that wasnt the point tho. Playing music was a way to see in to someone's soul and Laurel hadnt let anyone see that part of her in a long long time, if it was even there anymore, alot had changed since she last played. However feeling the guitar beneath her fingertips stirred an old feeling inside her.

Putting down her empty beer bottle she picked the guitar up as if it were made of glass carrying it over to the sofa, she let her fingers familiarize themselves with the strings, she was a little rusty. She played a few melodies to practice it felt good to be playing again, to reconnect with a part of herself long forgotten. 

It wasnt long before she found her rhythm and soon she started singing along too, damn this felt good, she couldnt help the smile break across her face as she played, no wonder Dinah played the piano most nights the feeling was pure joy.

Laurel stopped to open another beer, her thoughts leading back to Dinah, she wished she could tell her how she felt but talking about feelings didnt come naturally to her like a part of her brain had disabled itself. Maybe she should sing about how she feels? Not to Dinah she wasnt ready to be exposed like that yet, but to herself, she deserved to be honest with herself.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, all thoughts on Dinah.. many songs came to mind but one in particular stood out. Laurel grinned her fingers started strumming on the guitar as Laurel started singing 'Iris'.

"I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now" 

Feeling the music flow through her made her feel so good, she was so into the song she didnt hear the elevator ding..  
Dinah rubbed her temples damn those customers were a pain this evening all moaning about what a shitty day they'd had, as soon as she stepped out of the elevator the music struck her ears causing her to stop.

Did Laurel have the radio on? No it sounded like it was live..coming from the lounge. She tip toed closer listening to that beautiful voice.

"And I dont want the world to see me  
Cause I dont think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."

Laurel completely lost in song with only one person on her mind, oblivious to the woman peeking round the corner staring at her in awe. Dinah darent move for fear of disturbing Laurel she stayed pressed up against the wall listening to Laurel finish the song, she sang it so passionately she wondered if she was singing it to anyone in particular..her heart tugged a little at the thought it might not be at her then tugged again at the thought that maybe it might be...

"I just want you to know who I am" Laurel finished, taking in a deep breath then letting it out with a big sigh, damn! She had forgotten what this felt like, the raw emotion was painful but singing felt therapeutic.

Dinah stood there still just looking at Laurel seeing a completely new side of her,she suddenly felt like she had intruded on something very private, and felt awkward. Should she just walk in like she hadnt heard anything or tip toe back to the elevator pretend she had just got out? A cough escaped her throat putting an end to both these options.

Laurel jumped up still holding the guitar in one hand eyes like a deer in headlights, Dinah couldnt help but laugh Laurel looked like she had been caught masturbating not playing music. "D hey..um " Laurel looked at the guitar still in her hand and placed it on the sofa in a sad effort to hide it " I was just looking at it".

Dinah stood there arms folded leaning against the wall smiling, god she loved this woman but she had no idea how Laurel felt,  
" I never knew you could play", she smiled walking slowly over to the sofa sitting down patting the spot next to her for Laurel.

Laurel remained standing hands in her pockets feeling embarrassed, her cheeks flushed causing Dinah to smile even more, she patted the spot next to her again this time Laurel picked up the guitar and sat next to her, " yea my friend taught me how to play when we lived on the streets, we took turns singing and sleeping, keeping each other safe". 

Dinah was shocked by this admission Laurel had just opened up about something personal, music could make you do that it's why she loved it. She decided not to make a big deal out of it if you pushed Laurel she would close up, it was like hunting you had to let her come to you. "You lived on the streets?" She asked as casually as she could searching for Laurels eyes.

Laurel kept her eyes on the guitar unable to make eye contact just yet " yea his name was Billy, we became best friends we looked out for one another, he taught me guitar which made me feel human which you kinda lose when you're sleeping rough". Laurel didnt even notice the tears falling down her face, remembering Billy.

Seeing Laurel cry like that shocked Dinah all she wanted to do was hold her so she etched closer to Laurel but not making physical contact for fear of overwhelming her. " Do you mind if I ask what happened with Billy?", it wasnt a jealous feeling more genuine concern as Laurel still stared at the guitar just stroking it.

" he died".. she whispered, she drew a sharp intake of breath " I went to the shops with the money we had earned to get us some food and when I came back ... he had been stabbed..several times..i called the police and stayed with him, but he died in my arms..they never investigated his murder just said it was probably a mugging gone wrong... nobody cares when a homeless person dies.." the last sentence barely a whisper.

Dinah moved her hand on to Laurels leg and was happy she didnt pull away "Laurel I'm so sorry you had to go through that", She slowly put her other arm around Laurels shoulders surprised when Laurel leaned in to her embrace. They just sat there for a while. 

" I kept his guitar, Laurel said pulling away slowly " it was in my apartment still on earth 2 but with crisis now it's gone obviously", she leant forward finishing the last of her 4th beer bottle.

Dinah perched herself on the sofa as Laurel often did with one leg up hugging it " play something for me". She said smiling.  
Laurel just looked at her unsure if she was ready for that.  
" play me something you and Billy would sing? As a way of remembering him?it could be good closure in a way for you?" It also meant Dinah would get to see that part of Laurel again that no one else knew existed. 

Laurel thought for a minute then smiled, her fingers starting strumming on the guitar to 'Lego house' fine but only if you sing with me she said shyly. "Ok" Dinah agreed trying not to let her excitement show too much.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down" 

They sang together completely in tune with each other on so many levels, Laurel letting her walls down just for Dinah, only Dinah. It felt so weird singing with her she didnt feel scared or embarrassed anymore it just felt...natural.

"Its dark in a cold December but I got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I will mend ya  
Keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now"

Dinah had never felt a moment as beautiful as this, it was like they had been singing together their whole lives she never took her eyes off Laurels who had never looked happier than she did right now whilst playing on the guitar. It was hers now Dinah decided she could get another one she wanted Laurel to have this one, they could play together..escape in to their own world.

Dinah completely forgot about the bar they just sat there rest of the evening taking turns playing and singing, Laurel couldnt remember the last time she had felt so safe, so happy.


	2. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel passes by a homeless kid playing guitar on the street he asks her to duet with him.

Laurel was heading back with their coffees as it was her turn to do the coffee run when she first heard him play, teenage kid obviously homeless just playing his guitar, she stood there watching him for a few minutes. People walked passed him like he didnt exist, she remembered that feeling well, it sucked. 

Seeing the kid carry on singing tho stirred up a lot of old memories, he even looked a bit like Billy. She walked over dropping some money into his hat, the smile on his face said everything she nodded her head at him and smiled back, then headed back with the coffees.

The next day was Dinahs turn to do the coffee run, "it's ok I'll go", Laurel volunteered, Dinah and Mia exchanged looks "you kicked off yesterday because you didnt want to go even though it was your turn and now youre offering to go?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"I could do with some air, I've got a headache", Laurel grabbed her money and left before either of them could press her anymore.

It didnt take her too long to find him, he was in a different spot singing some old school song, she walked over dropping some money in.She went to walk away but he stopped playing, "thank you", he said.

Laurel stopped and turned around "you're welcome kid," she smiled.

"Most people just walk by, like I'm not even here. You're the first person that's stopped to talk to me in...weeks. My names John but my friends call me Johny". He smiled sheepishly. 

"Laurel. So what do you want me to call you?" She laughed tilting her head.

"Well as the only person to pay me today and talk to me you can call me Johny" he grinned.

"Well maybe you should try singing something from this decade", Laurel snarked, "look at your audience it's mostly kids your age they wont know the stuff you're singing!I'm surprised you do actually ". She said leaning against the wall. 

"But they're classics ", he groaned looking at his nearly empty hat, least thanks to Laurel he could get a pasty or something later.

"Just try it", she smirked enjoying herself.

"Ok, will you sing with me?", he looked up at her that look on his face..so much like Billy it caught her off guard. 

"I..I cant .. I mean not today I'm actually late". She stood up properly looking to leave, she really should get the coffee she'd nearly forgotten.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Laurel smiled back "maybe".

The next day Mia and Dinah were both busy doing their own jobs so Laurel grabbed her guitar Dinah gave her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her ripped Jean's flannel shirt and a beanie hat, not her usual attire but it brought back memories. 

She snuck out the bar with her guitar without Dinah seeing her and went to the coffee shop then off to find Johny. He was right where he said he would be and beamed when he saw her, "hey Laurel you got your own guitar!cool!". 

She passed him a drink "got you hot chocolate and a breakfast sub hope that's ok",she grinned as she sat down on his blanket next to him. 

"Omg are you serious?thank you!" Johny Wolfed the sub down so fast Laurel was worried he might choke, "thank you so much, can I.. can I ask you something?" He seemed nervous. 

"Sure" Laurel said sipping her coffee watching the people pass them by, remembering the feeling of being invisible, unimportant, only now it was different it was oddly freeing.

"You've been here haven't you? Like on the streets?" He sipped his hot chocolate moaning in delight. 

"Yea, how could you tell?" Laurel answered still looking out at the passers by.

"Can just tell with people, it takes something out of you makes you feel less than a human being. It becomes apart of you and never leaves, you can tell alot of what someone's been through by someones eyes, you've got alot of pain in yours...but that's why I love music..it keeps me going..not that anyone really notices me well except you", he laughed.

Laurel smiled "wise for your age kid, what do you want to play? And please make it something remotely modern", she laughed.

Johny chuckled too, it felt nice to have a friend even if it might just be for a day, "ladies choice", he smiled.

Dinah finished up at the bar early, looking around her apartment there was no sign of Laurel anywhere, opening the fridge Dinah groaned.  
"Empty", Laurel was supposed to food shop today "that girl is useless!" She huffed grabbing her bag heading for the shops.

She went round the corner headed towards the market as she got close she heard music and saw a crowd of people, she shuffled through the crowd to see who was playing that lovely music.

She got to the front and saw a young lad strumming his guitar next to a woman with a beanie hat on her head but she couldnt quite see her face because of the crowd, they sounded great. The girl was playing guitar too their melodies were spot on and their harmonies were beautiful, there was something familiar about the girls voice but she couldnt put her finger on it.

They finished their duet 'castle on the hill', the crowd were loving them Dinah smiled it was nice to see people actually appreciating these poor homeless kids, although the she suspected the girl to be older her voice sounded older but she still couldnt quite see her....

Johny looked at Laurel beaming his hat was full of change for the first time, he was having so much fun Laurel had to admit she was too.  
"Why dont you do a solo?" Johny suggested "my fingers are getting sore". 

"You sure?" Laurel asked a bit nervous, she liked singing with the kid but this was quite a big crowd a solo suddenly seemed quite intimidating. 

"You love anyone?" He asked out of the blue, already knowing the answer.

"Um yea actually..but they dont know". Laurel shifted nervously.

"Well they're not here sing a song for or about them, will make you feel better", Johny pushed as he tucked into some crisps.

Laurel stood up and smiled at the crowd as they applauded, she could feel her face getting warm she took a deep breath and started playing 'some say'by nea. Dinahs face in her head as she played, she closed her eyes as she poured her heart out into the song.

The girl had stood up so now so Dinah couldnt see her face at all she started a solo her voice was beautiful and definitely familiar saying that the guitar looked familiar too... Dinah decided to get closer it couldnt be could it?... it was! It was Laurel! Dinah stood there gobsmacked watching her roommate singing a heart song eyes closed but the passion clear in her voice, it took her breath away. She stood with tears in her eyes as Laurel sang.

Laurel finished her song opening her eyes the crowd cheering, Laurel blushed at receiving such admiration, "thank you all for listening but that's all for today". 

The crowd groaned some still tossing money in the hat, Laurel sat down next to Johny "I'd better be heading back to my roommate you gonna be ok? You staying at a hostel?" She felt guilty having to leave him on the street.

"Me and some kids all live in this shed down by the community centre, hey you should come along sometime we all sit around a fire and sing or help teach others to play, they dont usually allow outsiders but you used to be one of us and you're my friend so they'll be cool". Johny emptied the hat separating the money giving Laurel half. 

"I dont want the money Johny buy yourself and the other kids some food or blankets or something ", and sure I'll drop by sometime" she smiled standing up to leave.

"Think you've got a fan", he grinned.

Laurel turned to see Dinah stood there smiling she looked like she could cry, "D..hey!!..um Johny this is Dinah my ...roommate...Dinah this is Johny..my new friend". She could feel her face getting warm again.

"Hi Johny" Dinah waved smiling Johny grinned back "you both sounded wonderful good to see you playing Laurel", she felt so proud of Laurel she felt like she could burst.

"So you're Dinah", Johny looked sideways at Laurel with a cheeky smile on his face "Laurels been talking about you all day", he giggled as Laurel blushed. Laurel knew she shouldnt be embarrassed but she couldnt help it she wondered if Dinah knew that song had been for her.

"Has she?" Dinah chuckled "good things I hope?".

"Of course" Johny winked, packing up his stuff. "Remember Laurel you're welcome to join anytime it would be really nice for some of the others to know there is hope of a better future, you're proof of that". 

Laurel held her hand out for him to shake but Johny hugged her she instinctively tensed up but soon relaxed, she remembered how lonely it could be on the streets she allowed her arms to lift returning the hug.

Dinah felt like her heart might explode, Laurel had come so far as a person, sure she was a crappy roommate when it came to grocery shopping but in this case it had worked out for the best.

"I'll see you soon Laurel", Johny said as he let go of her "and thanks again", he smiled waving goodbye at them both, then he was gone.

Laurel turned back to Dinah who held her hand out, Laurel took it enjoying the feel of Dinahs hand in hers "that was a beautiful song you sang, was it aimed at anyone in particular?". Dinah asked smiling nervously. 

"Think you know the answer to that", Laurel squeezed her hand smiling trying to make eye contact but kept blushing so kept looking away. "Where we heading anyway homes the other way".

"Well someone forgot to buy the groceries today so we can go now together", Dinah swung their arms still holding hands. The pair of them held hands the whole way there, Dinah listening to an excited Laurel as she told her all about her day, then the 2 songbirds headed home.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel goes to see Johny and his friends and takes Dinah

"Shall we make this our last one?", Laurel asked Johny feeling the air getting colder as the day grew towards evening, she could see her breath.

"Yea better had" he replied blowing on his hands "if it gets much colder I wont be able to play, what song you want to do?". 

"You choose", she grinned rubbing her hands to warm them up.

"Alright then" Johny grinned at her as he started the next song, Laurel joining in with him, she had been coming once a week to sing with Johny for about a month now, she loved it she would find herself looking forward to it every week. But between the missions she couldnt come as often as she would like and she had met his friends but only a few times, missions always kept getting in the way... Laurel promised herself this week she would go and maybe take Dinah to meet them.

Johny finished their song, people putting money in his hat and clapped, not as big a crowd as normal probably due to the cold. "Wouldnt be surprised if it snows this week", Laurel groaned she loved watching the snow fall it was beautiful but the thought of homeless people trying to survive in it and the memories of losing people to the cold haunted her.

"Ok I'm gonna head back to the shed if that's ok Laurel? I need to make sure everyone is there", Johny frowned, he was only a kid himself but he was one of the older ones of the group so took it upon himself to look after some of the younger ones. 

"Yea no worries", Laurel grinned as they got up, both groaning at the pins and needles in their legs. 

"We will see you tonight wont we?" He looked at her hopefully "the others love it when you come, especially the younger ones". 

"Shouldnt you all stay in the shed to keep warm?" Laurel asked knowing full well that shed was anything but warm. When some of the younger ones had shown her where they were sleeping Laurel had gone home and cried for hours on Dinahs shoulder. Dinah had even said they could stay with them but they refused not wanting to be seen as charity cases or a burden.

The shed was rusty and the roof was leaking, there was usually 20 kids altogether all practically asleep on top of each other mostly for warmth, no sleeping bags just some blankets on the hard floor. Windows with cracks letting in all the cold, mice and bugs crawling everywhere, but the kids saw it as their home.

"We wont be out as long but we will still sit around a fire for a bit, its important for morale". He grinned at her but his eyes were sad.

Laurel had taken to bringing food with her everytime she had gone so they all at least had one decent meal a week, she just wished she could do more..

"Mind if I bring Dinah?" Laurel asked hopefully "i know you dont like outsiders and I'm grateful you let me in..but she means alot to me...and she has the most beautiful voice you've ever heard". Laurel saw Johnys smile twist up into the biggest grin.

"Of course you can I'm surprised you haven't brought her already tbh! Just tell her the rules and shes more than welcome to join the family". Laurel beamed at him pulling him into a bear hug taking him completely by surprise.

"Thank you", Laurel released him Johny grinning ear to ear, he laughed.

'"See you later" he slung his guitar and rucksack over his shoulder and the pair of them headed 'home'

"You look fine D stop worrying" Laurel smiled reassuring her. Dinah was thrilled at getting to meet this extended family Laurel had made for herself but she was also quite nervous and hoped they would accept her. Which is why she had gotten changed 5 times in one hour Laurel had asked her why she kept changing.

"Because I dont want to be over dressed", Dinah had moaned "shouldnt we bring something other than food?" Laurel had put her hands on her shoulders.

"D listen they just wanted to be treated as normal human beings ok? I always bring food because I can and they're grateful but if I start bringing other stuff too they'll start feeling like a charity ok?!" Dinah nodded. Laurel went over the rules.

"1-Dont ask too personal questions most of them are running away from something or someone, if they want to tell you of their own accord they will..  
2-no authorities involved even if you're trying to help they'll just get put back in the system and forgotten.  
And 3- bring your own toilet paper... " Laurel had laughed at Dinahs face on that one..."just saying that stuff is like currency nobody will share if you gotta go" Laurel winked.

"Remind me to go before we leave", Dinah laughed nervously as Laurel picked out an outfit for her, just Jean's tshirt and one of Laurels hoodies. Dinah kept smelling the hoody loving the smell of Laurel on her, she blushed when Laurel turned around catching her in the act Laurel giving her the biggest grin.

Dinah stood there embarrassed they knew they weren't just roommates anymore, they held hands and cuddled, Laurel shared her bed now letting Dinah spoon her every night..they'd kiss each other passionately but Dinah was letting Laurel set the pace and as much as she wanted to take things to the next level Laurel seemed to want to take things slow...Dinah respected that.

They grabbed some pizzas on their way, Dinah shivered "can tell winters coming, what are these poor kids gonna do when its here?" Laurel squeezed her hand.

"I dont know I've been thinking about it" she frowned "but i haven't come up with a solution yet, but I'll think of something ", Laurel told herself more than Dinah, "I have to do something..." she thought. 

When they arrived Johny was the first to greet them "hey Dinah good to see you again" he grinned Dinah didnt wait for an invitation she just went straight in for a hug which Johny greatly accepted, he held on tight her hug reminding him of his mum...

"Right" he pulled away before he could well up "Laurel!" They did their 'bro hug' "let's introduce Dinah to the gang!" He led the way Laurel taking Dinahs hand.

"Hey guys Laurels here and this is her girlfriend Dinah I told you all about!" Dinah blushed looking at Laurel neither of them had actually called each other girlfriend yet.

"Oh sorry" Laurel turned to Dinah quietly "I may have mentioned we were like officially dating...I hope that's ok?", she bit her lip in anticipation.

Dinah beamed at her pulling her by her hoody closer to give her a big kiss, pulling away only because she saw people coming, "it's fine with me", she winked letting Laurel lead her towards the group.

It didnt take long for introductions and even less time for all of them to fall in love with Dinah, especially the younger ones who all kept cuddling upto her trying to get one of her amazing hugs. Laurel sat there watching her singing along and playing guitar she didnt even notice Johny come and sit beside her.

"Well" he said planting himself next to her "safe to say shes part of the family now..." he smiled watching as Dinah sang along with the youngest girl in the group called Casey she was only 12 and the most wary of them all. "Ive never seen her smile so much", he said shivering slightly. "Your Dinah, she's a good one".

Laurel smiled unable to take her eyes off her "I know", she said, all the kids were huddling around Dinah as she sang an acoustic version of the song 'sunny'. "Let's go join them shall we?" Johny grinned in response. 

An hour or so later the kids had demolished all the pizza, Casey had fallen asleep her head in Dinahs lap Dinah stroking her hair. Some of the older kids were practising guitar Dinah giving them tips but eventually it got too cold to play. 

"Right gang bedtime!" Johny said picking Casey up carrying her to the shed, Dinah followed him watching as he took her into this pitiful little building. She stepped inside the smell of mould hitting her nostrils Johny led Casey on a blanket the other young ones following suit all sleeping practically on top of each other.

The older ones started to come in sleeping on the outside forming a protective ring around the younger ones, Dinah felt like her heart was breaking. She went around all of them giving each and every one of them a goodnight kiss, the ones still awake smiling at the affection.

Dinah stepped outside where Laurel stood arms folded smiling at her sadly, Johny came out the shed "thanks so much for tonight guys it means alot" Dinah gave him a quick hug as she could feel the tears coming.

"Thank you for having me", she said barely able to hold her smile.

"Anytime Dinah", he smiled sadly then turned to Laurel doing their bro hug, "see you next week?".

"You will!" Laurel grinned patting his shoulder, Johny went inside shutting the door behind him. Laurel led Dinah back up the path neither saying anything til they got back on the main road.

"Well they loved you!" Laurel said "how could they not though.." she stopped talking because Dinah had stopped walking looking back at the direction of the shed.

"How can they live like that?..they shouldnt have to...Laurel ...Laurel they're just kids"! Dinah could feel her heart breaking as tears started free falling down her face the thought of kids living in such circumstances either lost or abandoned..it was too much..she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Laurel having been through this already knew what she was feeling, she knelt beside her and just held her as Dinah was shaking, partly from cold partly from crying. 

"We have to find a way to help them Laurel ", Dinah said looking up at Laurel her eyes red and swollen.

Laurel held her close "we will songbird...we will".


End file.
